Para un menú
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: 'Trent a roto con Gwen, en su desesperacion acude con sus mejores amigos que le enseñaran lo que es mejor 'para un menú' fic inspirado en el poema "para un menú" del autor M. Gutiérrez Nájera' Fic Dedicado a Lily!


-Trent, no es fácil para mí, pero, terminamos-

* * *

><p>Terminamos, esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Solo y vagando por las calles, han pasado tres míseros días y mi corazón aun no ha sanado, simplemente, no puedo superar a Gwen.<p>

Ya era muy tarde, comenzaba a oscurecer, pero ¿a mí me importaba? Si no se tiene amor, no hay nada. De todas maneras, creo que debería ir a la cantina del buen Geoff.

-Trent, viejo-Exclamo Duncan tomando un poco de vino, supongo que hoy es su día libre para emborracharse-Ya casi no se te veía por acá, ¿Qué Haces por estos rumbos?- Me pregunto el Punk.

-Ya sabes, deprimiéndome-Respondí apoyando mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Amigo, escuché lo de Gwen-Comentó Geoff limpiando una copa-No te sientas mal, a todos nos dejan.

-Eh ¿Gracias?-

-Tranquilo Trent, ya lo superaras-Me apoyo Owen dándome unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

-Quizá-Proseguí-Pero Gwen, era una chica muy especial en mi vida, significo, mucho-Y era la verdad, Gwen era una chica única, jamás encontrare alguien igual, alguien que me pueda hacer sentir como ella, yo, la amaba.

-Viejo, tu problema es que la sobre valoras-Respondió Duncan. No entiendo ¿Ahora a que se refiere?-No la veas de esa forma.

-¿A si? Entonces como se supone que debo verla-Conteste de manera desinteresada mientras voltee a verlo para esperar respuesta alguna.

-Tienes que verla como. . . Vino-Concluyó Duncan dando un sorbo a su copa.

-¿Vino?-Pregunte yo, honestamente jamás he entendido a Duncan y confío plenamente en que jamás lo hare.

-Sí, vino, veraz, las novias pasadas son copas vacías-Exclamo refiriéndose a Gwen-Alguna vez estuvieron contigo, tuvieron buenos tiempos, sin embargo, se agoto el vino y quedaron, pues vacías ¿Me doy a entender no?, el punto es, que es una señal para beber copas con un, nuevo licor- Debo admitir, que por más estúpido que Duncan pueda llegar a ser, algunas veces es lógico.

-¿Pero cómo saber que licor tomar?-Pregunte, y es la verdad ¿Cómo saberlo?

-Simple viejo, las rubias son como el Champán-Dijo Geoff desviando la mirada hacia Lindsay.

-Los labios rojizos son como el refrescante Borgoña-Comentó Owen señalando a Izzy mientras fumaba una pipa.

-Eh, ¿Para que la pipa?-

-Me da un aspecto serio-Concluyó el rubio usando unas gafas negras mientras engullía completamente un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, a lo que la pelirroja antes mencionada, Izzy, aplaudió.

-Los ojos oscuros son vino de Italia-Prosiguió Duncan viendo de reojo a Heather haciendo la seña del típico 'llámame' mientras está lo rechazaba-Los verdes y claros son vino del Rhin-Opinó el Punk agitando su copa en dirección a Bridgette.

-Las pupilas negras son como el café-Explico Geoff señalando a Courtney- ya sabes, mientras más caliente mejor-Concluyó mientras él y Owen la miraban al mismo tiempo que Duncan fruncía el seño-¿Qué? Tú mencionaste lo de Bridgette, disculpa viejo.

-Eh, ¿saben? Los ojos azules son muy atractivos-Menciono Owen fijando su vista en. . .

-¿Justin?-Preguntamos los tres de manera desconcertada.

-¿Qué? No lo podría dejar de lado, es hermoso-Exclamo el rubio sonriendo con mirada ¿Soñadora?-Eh. . .continúen.

-Bueno, como te decía Trent-Retomo el tema Duncan-Las mujeres son como el vino, las disfrutas, pero, siempre queda una gota, ahí es cuando debes dejar que beba alguien más-Terminó de explicar Duncan. Hubo un enorme silencio por un largo rato, hasta que decidí ponerme en pie y dirigirme directo a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Geoff algo extrañado.

-¿A dónde más? A rellenar mi copa-Contesté saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa y un propósito. Rellenar mi copa. ¿Se entiende la metáfora no?

* * *

><p>-Al menos ya sabe lo que debe haber, <em><strong>para un menú<strong>_- Menciono el Punk en voz baja dando un último sorbo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! :D de nuevo yo xD ya se ya se, ya los estoy hartando con mis fics T_T , awwwn, esq justo en la noche, q por cierto no puedo dormir, se me ocurren las ideas *-*. Bueno ojala les haya gustado y si! Aun sigo leyendo poesía xD porque esta historia está inspirada en el poema "Para un menú" del autor M. Gutiérrez Nájera .<strong>

**Bueno, este fic está dedicado a mi gran amiga ¡Lily GxT! Una de tantas grandes escritoras en mi opinión n.n q cumplió el 13 de enero (igual q Nia) n.n ojala te haya gustado Lily :D, ya se, ya se, tardísimo xD! Lo siento .Bueno.**

**Ojala les haya gustado, Bueno es corto pero ojala les guste :D y. . ¿Cómo juzgan? ¿Merezco un review? *-* .**


End file.
